Chicken Masta's
Chicken Masta's (CM) was a North American 5v5 groupfighting team consisting of members from the 1erPLG and the 63e. It was formed on July 22, 2014 for the 5th North American Groupfighting Tournament. The Chicken Masta's played in the 5th, 6th, 7th, and 9th NAGF Tournaments and the NAGFL. Due to Karth's absence, many of it's members no longer participating in the NA competitive scene for periods of time, and the NA competitive scene slowly dying, Chicken Masta's status is declared inactive. Tournament History 5th NAGF Tournament The 5th NAGF Tournament was held on July 30, 2014. The Chicken Masta's original starting lineup consisted of 5hine (1erPLG), Fireboy (1erPLG), Karth (63e), Steven (63e), and Zach_Attack (1erPLG) as starters and Ryner (63e) and Zen (63e) as substitutes. Despite this tournament being the team's first, and many of the member's first groupfighting tournament, the CM steamrolled through the competition. In the Semifinals, the CM defeated the heavily favored 'VAE VICTUS' team 7-4 to advance to the Finals. The CM took on the also favored team 'I'd Punch you if I was allowed' in a 7-1 blowout victory. The Chicken Masta's had won their first title. Results here: http://challonge.com/NAGF5v5 6th NAGF Tournament The Chicken Masta's participated in the next NAGF Tournament, which was held on October 18, 2014. The Chicken Masta's new lineup for this tournament consisted of 5hine, Fireboy, Karth, Steven, and Ryner as starters and Pepper (1erPLG) as substitute. Zack_Attack was an original starter, but could not attend. In Round 1, 'How2melee' failed to show up giving CM a 7-0 victory. This tournament consisted of only 8 teams, so CM advanced immediately into the Semifinals where they faced the favored 'The Highlanders' team. In an intense battle between arguably the most talented teams there, the CM pulled out a 10-6 victory, advancing them to the finals. The Finals again were nothing to CM who blowout 'WeastSide' 10-2, winning their second consecutive title. This would be the last 1st place title CM would win. Results here: http://challonge.com/5v5NAGF 7th NAGF Tournament With back to back titles, the Chicken Masta's decided to go for three. The 7th NAGF Tournament was held on November 22, 2014. The Chicken Masta's lineup for this tournament consisted of Fireboy, Steven, Karth, Ryner, Zen as starters and no substitutes. 5hine and Zach_Attack were original starters, but could not attend, which impacted the team's result. The CM advanced to the Semifinals where they faced 'The Highlanders' once again. In a fiercely intense battle, that came down to a 6-6 nail biter, CM suffered their first defeat, 7-6. They advanced to the Bronze Match against 'We luv Corndegs', which was not played. The CM finished tied for 3rd. Results here: http://challonge.com/5NAGF North American Groupfighting League The North American Groupfighting League was a groupfighting league that began on January 5, 2015. The CM entered with the team of 5hine, Fireboy, Karth, Steven, and Zach_Attack as starters and Ryner, Zen, and Thompson (63e) as substitutes. In Week 5, the CM faced 'Vae Victus', which consisted of many of the same members as 'The Highlanders' team which had beat CM before. In another closely fought match, 'Vae Victus' defeated CM 5-3, handing CM their 2nd loss ever. This match served as the League's finals as 'Vae Victus' went undefeated while CM only had one loss, determining the League's results. CM went undeated for the rest of the tournament. In Week 6, they defeated 'Corndegs' 8-0 in a controversial match. Due to scheduling conflicts, CM had trouble organizing their Week 7 and 8 matches against 'Ebola Outbreak' and 'French Canadians', respectively. The Leaugue ended abruptly on March 07, 2015, placing CM at 2nd. Results here: http://challonge.com/NANWG1 8th NAGF Tournament The 8th NAGF Tournament was held on Febuary 25, 2015. Due to many of CM's members not being able to participate in this tournament, the CM decided not to enter. Fireboy and 5hine entered and won with the 'Suicide Squad' team. Zen, Steven, and Ryner entered with the 'Northside Scrubz' team, who failed to show. Results here: http://challonge.com/7thNAGF 9th NAGF Tournament The 9th NAGF Tournament was held on May 24, 2015. The CM entered with the lineup of 5hine, Fireboy, Steven, Kovy (63e), and Zen as starters and Krastinov (63e) as substitute. Karth and Thompson failed to show. In Round 1, looking very sloppy, the CM beat the '58eLigne Garde' 5-3. Only 8 teams played in this tournament, so the CM advanced to the Semifinals. The CM blew out 'Power Rangers' 5-0, advancing to the finals. The CM lost for their 3rd time ever against 'Space Jam Slam' 7-3. CM placed 2nd. Results here: http://challonge.com/9thgrouptourney Member List * 5hine * Fireboy * Karth * Steven * Zach_Attack * Zen * Ryner * Pepper * Thompson * Kovy * Krastinov Titles * 2x 5v5 Groupfighting 1st Place * 1x 5v5 Groupfighting 2nd Place * 1x 5v5 Groupfighting 3rd Place * 1x 5v5 Groupfighting League 2nd Place Category:Groupfighting Team